izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Peter.Netisonn/I'm Back!!!
I just had the BEST TIME EVER!!! If you're wondering where I've been, I took a trip to the freaking NORDIC REGION!!! Yep! I went to all five of the countries in the Nordic Region! Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Denmark, but Finland was my favorite of all. I first went to Norway. I got made fun of a lot, for speaking awful Norwegian. I was never very good at it, but I wish I would have tried harder to master it. Oh, God, do I ever. Young children threw rocks at me for speaking better Danish. Yeah. HOW NICE OF THEM. I also got rocks thrown at me for acting like a stereotypical Dane. But I guess that's just life, ya know... But I had an overall wonderful time though, sledding and eating nothing but fish, mostly just rotten fish, for a few weeks. Also I was nearly killed by a moose. Then I went to Iceland, and no one understood me when I said "Ég flaug bara hér frá eldri bróður Íslands." Well, one little girl did, but that's it. But anyway, I didn't really do much there. I tried the rotten shark. In case you didn't know, people take VERY POISONOUS sharks, rot them for twelve weeks, and then eat them. That's the stuff I tried. It isn't as gross as people say it is, actually. I quite enjoyed it. Then I went to Denmark. Their beer is SUPER good! I usually pick the lock my brother's alcohol closet and drink a little bit of whatever alcohol I can get my hands on, usually ale or vodka, and I thought THAT stuff was good! Danish beer is the best! But anyway, I spent a lot of time joking about the pictures of Muhummad that the Danes love to joke about a lot, and the enemies burning the Danish flag, because ironic. (In case you didn't know, burning the Danish flag is actually the only way you can dispose of it without offecnding it or Denmark.) OH! And how the other Norse nations are crazy for deciding to eat rotten fish. AND THE JOKES ABOUT THE NORWEGIANS! I NEARLY DIED LAUGHING!!! Then I got to go to Sweden, which was a ton of fun. I got to camp, and hike and lots of great stuff. When the sun went down, I would start a campfire and sit around it with a few of my brother's friends. We usually made jokes about the Swedish women only ever getting pregnant because the Finnish men came and did them while the Swedish womens' husbands were sound asleep in another room on the other side of the house. I joined in, mainly because it was the same with my parents, except vice versa, because my äiti was Finnish and my pappa was Swedish. It was actually back in Finland twenty-five years ago when my äiti was married. Finally, I got to go to Finland! I was born there, and Finnish was my half-first half-second language(I learned some Finnish then moved to England and learned the entire English language). But anyway, I drank LOTS of vodka there. I actually got genuiney drunk fourteen times, all fourteen times attempting to outdrink my brother's friends, and succeeding nine times. Me and my friends also went camping. We sang Loituma songs all night and never got bored or tired of them. They are beautiful works of art and they express wonderful thoughts and emotions. It was a wonderful trip indeed! And in case you're wondering, Finns are usually the opposite of most of the Finnish stereotypes. I don't have any clue where they even came from. But whatever! ^^ They're really fun to joke about! Category:Blog posts